Surprise M****rf***er
"H-hallo? Seht ihr mich? Ich weiß nicht was ich... warum komme ich auch auf so eine bescheuerte Idee für mein Manifest..." Der etwa zwölf Jahre alte Junge werkelt an der Kamera, mit der er sich scheinbar in einem Kellerraum selbst filmt. "Ach Quatsch, natürlich seht ihr mich noch nicht, dafür muss ich es ja erst hochladen. Und dann rede ich direkt noch so einen Mist... naja was solls, Post Production ist für Pussies." Die Kamera stellt sich scharf und da der Junge nun davor zu sitzen scheint, erkennt man klar die markanten, jedoch ästhetisch ansprechenden Gesichtszüge des Knaben. Seine Haut wirkt selbst in dem fahlen Licht noch leicht gebräunt und unter dem schulterlangen blonden Haar blicken zwei stahlblaue Augen der Linse entgegen. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen und doch, irgendetwas scheint an dem Jungen so gar nicht zu stimmen. Trotz seines ansprechenden Äußeren wirkt er irgendwie kränklich, hinter seinen Augen scheint etwas anders, abgrundtiefes, dunkles zu liegen und... seine Zähne. Seine äußeren oberen Schneidezähne und auch die Eckzähne scheinen länger, als die anderen zu sein. Es würde wahrscheinlich gar nicht auffallen, würde man nicht sehr genau hinsehen. Das Lächeln wird schwächer und er richtet seinen Blick fest auf die Kamera bevor er erneut ansetzt zu reden. "Gut... also... was ich erzählen will, werdet ihr mir zu einem großen Teil ohnehin nicht glauben, das spielt aber keine Rolle. Ich sage es damit etwas von mir bleibt und die Welt von mir weiß, wenn sie wieder versuchen mich zu holen und Erfolg haben sollten. Wer mich jetzt ansieht wird mich wohl für elf bis vierzehn Jahre alt halten. Fangen wir damit an. Ich bin achtzehn. Surprise Motherfucker." Der Junge lacht glockenhell und ehrlich amüsiert über seine eigene Aussage auf bevor er fortfährt. "Ich kann mir vorstellen wie blöd jetzt einige von euch aus der Wäsche schauen. Na, dann überlegt mal wie es mir geht, wenn ich versuche in der Disko ein Mädchen aufzureißen." Er lacht erneut und schüttelt dabei seinen Kopf. "Aber gut, sei es drum. Ich erzähle euch alles von Anfang an. Ich bin Stephan und bin geboren am 12. Juni 2018. Mein Leben war relativ normal. Meine Mutter verstarb nach meiner Geburt und ich war ihr einziges Kind und meinem Vater, welcher seit meiner Geburt hart arbeitet. Ich würde sagen ich bin sowas wie ein klassisches Schlüsselkind, aber hey, Nobody is Perfect, richtig? Wie auch immer, eigentlich war alles sehr normal wie ich bereits erwähnte, bis zum Jahr 2036. Ich hatte gerade Geburtstag gehabt, die Sommerferien hatten gerade angefangen und danach sollte ich die siebte Klasse eines Gymnasiums zu besuchen, auf welches ich von der Realschule wechseln wollte. Ihr könnt euch bei der Formulierung sicherlich denken, dass daraus nichts geworden ist und ihr sollt auch erfahren warum. Mein Vater nahm mich mit in eine Spätvorstellung von Tim Burtons Dark Shadows mit Johnny Depp und Scheisse, heute hasse ich diesen Film sogar noch mehr als ich mich darauf gefreut habe." Der Junge lacht ein wenig nervös und fährt sich durch den zotteligen Schopf. "Wahrscheinlich wegen der Ironie an der Sache... Ich weiß noch, dass ich in diesem Film saß und Tränen gelacht habe. Gegen elf sind mein Vater und ich dann aus dem Kino heraus und zum Auto um Richtung Heimat zu fahren. Was dann passierte... ist schwer zu fassen und zu erklären... wir wohnten ein wenig außerhalb und mussten deshalb über eine verdammt schattige Landstraße und in der Dämmerung haben wir diesen Typen einfach nicht rechtzeitig gesehen. Ich weiß nicht wie und was genau da abgelaufen ist, auf jeden Fall sprang er quasi direkt vor das Auto und klatschte erst auf die Motorhaube und dann in die Windschutzscheibe. Mein Vater versuchte noch zu bremsen, so dass er mit dem Kopf gegen das Lenkrad schlug und ich dachte ich würde vom Sicherheitsgurt entzweigeschnitten. Sofort als wir zum Stehen kamen, sprangen wir zeitgleich aus dem Auto und währen mein Vater das Handy aus der Hosentasche riss um den Notruf zu verständigen brüllte er mir zu, dass ich schauen sollte was mit dem Kerl ist, den wir erwischt haben. Ich weiß noch wie ich nickte und los sprintete im Versuch cool, erwachsen und professionell zu wirken obwohl ich in Wirklichkeit keine Peilung hatte was ich gerade tat oder überhaupt tun sollte. Naja, so ein bisschen schaut man sich ja auch in der Glotze ab und ich konnte zumindest schauen ob er noch lebt, also bin ich zu dem Typen rüber gerannt, hab mich daneben gehockt und ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter gerüttelt, da springt der Kerl mit einem Aufschrei los und versucht wie von der Tarantel gestochen wegzurennen. Er übersieht mich natürlich oder was auch immer und landet direkt auf mir. Der hat mich angeschaut als hätte er den Leibhaftigen mitsamt Gefolge gesehen. Scheisse hatte der eine Panik. Brüllte mich an wir sollen ihn verstecken und dass sie ihn suchten. Er hat immer wieder panisch den Kopf umhergeworfen und hat mich wie ein Schraubstock am Oberarm und Kragen gepackt. Mein Vater muss das wohl gesehen haben und kam angerannt um mir zu helfen, aber als er den Kerl dann packte brüllte der wieder und im selben Moment in dem ich seine merkwürdigen Zähne bemerkte, würgte er einen Schwall schwarzes Blut hoch und spratz... " Der Junge imitiert den Effekt mit einem bitteren Lächeln mit seiner Hand auf der Tischplatte. "...und schon sah ich aus wie Stephen Kings Carrie... Das Krasseste war, das der Kerl auf einmal starr und bewegungslos wurde, wie ein Brett neben mich fiel und unter Gestank und Rauchwölkchen die Eigenschaften von einem Stück Zeitung übernahm und einfach so verglühte. Puff... einfach so..." Ein Hauch von Fassungslosigkeit schwingt in seiner Stimme mit als er, den Blick auf die Tischplatte gerichtet, die Situation Revue passieren lässt. "Ich meine, versucht das jetzt mal den Sanis zu erklären. Das Blut war ja überall. Mein Vater meinte noch irgendwas von wegen spontaner menschlicher Selbstentzündung, aber die Sanis schüttelten nur den Kopf und riefen die Polizei hinzu, die das Gebiet weitflächig absuchten und uns Blut für einen Drogentest abnahmen. Klingt jetzt blöd, aber damals war ich selbst noch überrascht das der negativ ausgefallen war..., weil... anders konnte ich mir das auch nicht erklären. Der Typ war einfach zu Asche zerfallen. Die Bullen ließen uns auch einfach gehen, denn mal ehrlich, es gab ja nichts Nachweisbares. Nur kurz eine blöde Bemerkung darüber das sie nicht wüssten wer von den Beteiligten sich wohl in Therapie begeben sollte und dass der Kerl wohl auf Badesalz oder so gewesen sein muss. Danach begann der Albtraum... zuerst fing das Sonnenlicht unangenehm an auf meiner Haut zu brennen. Das ging so weit bis sich regelrechte Brandblasen bildeten. Dazu kam das meine Knochen und Gelenke höllisch schmerzten und ich permanent hungrig und durstig war, aber nicht imstande war das irgendwie zu ändern, egal wie viel ich trank oder aß... glaubt mir, ihr seid erst so richtig am Arsch wenn selbst eine heiße, dampfende Salami-Peperoni Pizza schmeckt wie scheiße obwohl euch der Magen auf den Knien hängt... Plötzlich fiel mir das Atmen immer schwerer. Ich wachte nachts mit akuter Atemnot auf, unfähig zu schreien oder auch nur irgendwas zu tun. Dann kamen die Krämpfe..." Der Junge unterbricht kurz mit einem traurigen Seufzen. "Und dann war da nichts mehr... gar nichts... nur Schwärze..." Ein paar vereinzelte Tränen dringen aus seinen jetzt geröteten Augen hervor, welche rote Spuren auf seinen Wangen hinterlassen. Eilig wischt er sie weg und schnieft vernehmlich ehe er sich räuspert. "Und so... stirbt man. Kein helles Licht am Ende eines Tunnels... keine Vorfahren oder Haustiere die auf einen warten oder dich rufen... nur schwärze..." Für einige Sekunden versagt ihm die Stimme und erst nach einem tiefen durchatmen findet er ausreichend Fassung und Kraft um weiter zu sprechen. "Naja, wie auch immer... ich wurde wach und brauchte etwas Zeit um zu realisieren das ich in einer Art metallenen, dunklen und arschkalten Kiste lag. Ich rief um Hilfe und trat gegen die Kiste, doch nichts geschah. Die Panik wuchs und wurde größer. Meine bescheuerten Versuche mich zu befreien wurden immer... wilder bis ich mich einfach nur noch hin und her warf und mehrfach mit dem Kopf gegen die Kiste knallte... es tat nicht einmal weh. Ich habe das anscheinend lange genug gemacht, denn irgendwann sprang die Kiste mit dem Kreischen von verbiegendem und reibendem Metall auf, aber halt nicht oben, sondern hinter meinem Kopf. Ich griff durch den Spalt durch das gleißende Licht drang und bog die Kiste weiter auf. Ich rutschte raus und ich kapierte das ich nicht in einer Kiste, sondern in einer Schublade gelegen hab. Ich lag im verdammten Leichenschauhaus!" Das Lächeln, welches seine Lippen umspielte wirkte mehr bitter als ernsthaft amüsiert. "Ist mehr als strange, wenn du in einer Kühlschublade wach wirst. Nackt. Frierend... ich hatte keine andere Wahl als mich mit so nem Kittel an der Wand zu bedecken und aus dem Gebäudekomplex zu türmen. Was eine Lachnummer. Keine Kameras, keine Security, wie soll man sowas als Einrichtung ernst nehmen? Wie auch immer... zuerst wollte ich nach Hause bis mir klar wurde das ich wohl tot war. Dad wäre ausgeflippt und dann den Bullen erklären warum ein Toter im Türrahmen steht und wie der Vater der wandelnden Leiche nun plötzlich einen Herzinfarkt erlitten hat war auch nichts wo ich so wirklich drauf aus war... Also habe ich mir die Nacht damit um die Ohren geschlagen durch die Stadt zu laufen und mir den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen wie ich mit der ganzen Scheisse umgehen soll bis mir auf einmal wegen dem Wind unterm Kittel auffiel das ich immer noch quasi nackt war! Nach einem Abstecher zum Bahnhof und dem dortigen Altkleidercontainer war das Problem allerdings auch gelöst. Stinkend, ranzig aber wenigstens sah ich nicht mehr aus wie der freundliche Triebtäter aus der Nachbarschaft. Als dann langsam die Sonne aufging stand ich vor dem nächsten Problem. Eben die scheiss Sonne! Auf einmal fühlte ich mich wie eine Bratwurst in der Pfanne. Es war als würde das Licht mich schlicht verbrennen. Die Haut rötete sich blitzschnell und warf sofort Blasen. Teile meiner noch entblößten Haut rauchte sogar und begann sich zu schwärzen als ich in den Schatten einer kleinen Gasse sprang. Jetzt kam das wirklich krasse. Sobald ich im Schatten stand verheilten die Brandwunden schlagartig! Ich war entsetzt und komplett erschrocken. Ernsthaft, ich war so fassungslos das ich auf meine Knie gesackt bin. Direkt vor eine stark nach Pisse stinkende Pfütze. Naja, das war dann der nächste Schock. Ich sah meine Zähne. Meine äußeren oberen Schneide- und Eckzähne waren lang und spitz. Ich meine, ernsthaft, seht es euch an!" Der Junge entblößt mit den Fingern an den Lippen sein raubtierartiges Gebiss. "Das war dann so ziemlich der Moment in dem mir klar wurde was euch wohl mittlerweile auch klar ist... ich war ein Vampir. Jetzt machte der ganze Bockmist auch plötzlich Sinn! Außerdem war mir klar, dass ich jetzt wohl doch meinen Papa aufsuchen muss. Mal ehrlich, was hättet ihr denn getan? Ich wartete bis zum Abend in der Gasse in der Hoffnung das mich niemand entdeckt und ab und zu in fiebrige Träume abdriftend, in denen ich Menschen die widerwärtigsten Dinge antat. Als es dunkel wurde ging ich los und stand kurz darauf vor der Haustür meines Vaters. Ich klopfte, er machte auf und naja, der Rest war denkbar heftig. Zuerst hat er gedacht er sei wahnsinnig geworden, dann folgte der Heulflash den ich bereits kommen sah und dann erst kam ich dazu ihm alles zu erklären. Noch während ich dabei war hämmerte irgendwer gegen unsere Tür. Mein Dad schaute durch den Türspion und zischte mir direkt danach zu das ich mich verstecken soll. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was abging und in Panik wie ich auf einmal geriet kroch ich in den Wandschrank. Rückblickend würde ich sagen ich wusste das jetzt große Scheisse passieren würde. Ich sollte recht behalten. Durch einen Spalt sah ich wie er drei Leuten in Anzügen die Tür öffnete. Sie kamen rein und verhielten sich als gehöre ihnen die ganze verdammte Bude. Fragten nach mir und was er über den Unfall und mein Ableben wüsste. Er deckte mich und versuchte die drei schnellstmöglich wieder los zu werden. Die drei schienen ihm anfangs zu glauben und zwei gingen auch wieder Richtung Tür. Der dritte aber trat hinter meinen Vater und zog etwas Längliches und Silbernes aus der Innenseite seines Sakkos. Als ich erkannte was es war wollte ich zuerst losbrüllen, aber der laute Knall ließ mich förmlich einfrieren... dieser miese Wichser hat meinem Papa einfach so von hinten in den Kopf geschossen. Meinem Papa, der mich einfach nur beschützen wollte. Ich spürte wie mir die Tränen über mein Gesicht liefen und ich fühlte nichts mehr als kalte Wut und Hass..." Auch jetzt liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen und er schien unfähig sie zurück zu halten, machte jedoch keinen Laut. "Sie sagten irgendwas davon das sie mich schon bekommen würden, irgendwas davon das ich nicht entkommen würde wie der letzte und irgendwas von wegen secure, contain und protect... zwei gingen raus und einer meinte er will noch aufräumen und fahre später zurück. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und der Arsch, der meinen Vater getötet hatte blieb zurück. Ich kämpfte noch immer mit meinen Gefühlen und ehrlich.... so krass habe ich noch nie gefühlt... da trat dieser abartige Drecksack eiskalt gegen den Kopf meines Vaters und sagte er sei ja selbst schuld. Ich weiss nicht was dann passierte... oder... ich weiß es schon, ich kann es nur nicht erklären. Ich sprang aus dem Schrank und auf den Kerl zu. Er kam gerade noch dazu sich umzudrehen und seine Knarre halb zu ziehen als Ich ihm die Faust ins Gesicht rammte. Ich hätte nie für möglich gehalten das sowas geht oder das ich dazu in der Lage wäre, aber sein Kopf... er zerplatzte unter meinem Fausthieb wie eine Melone und Hirnmasse und Blut spritzten mit bis an den Ellenbogen. Er brach sofort tot zusammen und dann..." Der Junge schluckte angewidert von der Erinnerung "... ich beugte mich über ihn und... biss ihm in den Hals. Ich biss zu und trank... Ich hatte den letzten Schritt getan. Ich erbrach einen guten Teil von dem was ich trank auf seine Leiche und unter Ständigem würgen sprintete ich die Treppe hoch in mein altes Zimmer, knipste das Licht an und zog mich um. Gerade als ich wieder die Treppe herunter kam fetzte die Tür aus den Angeln und die beiden Typen sprangen rein die eben erst gegangen waren. Einer meinte irgendwas von wegen er hätte Licht gesehen. Ich war so dumm... ich hatte gar kein Auto wegfahren hören. Sie riefen einen Namen, wahrscheinlich den von dem Typen, den ich gerade kalt gemacht hatte, und schienen wohl ihm helfen zu wollen. Das war meine Chance. Ich sprang über das Treppengeländer, einem von ihnen ins Kreuz und türmte zur Hintertür hinaus. Ich hörte wie mir Schüsse folgten, aber nichts traf mich. Ich wusste sie waren mir auf den Fersen... aber sie bekamen mich nicht. Ich verstecke mich seitdem in der Kanalisation und wenn dieser schreckliche Durst kommt fange ich Ratten, aber in letzter Zeit sehe ich die Typen in den dunklen Anzügen immer öfter. Die Cam und den Laptop zu klauen war wohl auch ein wenig arg riskant, aber die Welt muss wissen das es etwas wie mich gibt, etwas wie diese Kerle gibt. Den Scheiss hier nehme ich in einem Keller unter einem Café in der Innenstadt auf das offenes W-Lan hat. Sobald ich diesen Knopf los lasse geht das hier online und ihr werdet alles erfahren." Ein lautes Krachen und das Geräusch von splitterndem Holz zerreißt die Luft gefolgt von eiligen Schritten. Der Junge blickt sich panisch um und greift nach einem Rohr als mehrere Männer mit Schusswaffen durch die Brandschutztür hinter ihm preschen. Sie rufen unverständliche Dinge und der Junge brüllt wütend auf als der erste Schuss fällt und der Bildschirm schwarz wird. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord